A wide variety of components may include Inter-Integrated Circuit (I2C) interfaces to connect the components to a board-based serial data bus, where the I2C interface is defined by the I2C-bus Specification, Version 6.0, Published 4 Apr. 2014. I2C interfaces may provide a low-speed, side-band mechanism for facilitating chip-to-chip communication and various operations. For example, I2C interfaces may facilitate communication with sensor or camera components and their configuration operations.